Entre dos bandos
by Poisson Mort
Summary: ¿Que harias si tu hermano mayor, a quien juraste amar hasta el fin de los tiempos, y tu hermano menor, a quien prometiste proteger hasta después de que tus huesos se desintegren, se encuentran en una gran rivalidad? ¿Que pasa si tu familia te prohibe hablar con tu modelo a seguir? ¿Que pasa si tu pequeño rayo de luz decide meterse en temas oscuros? Toujours pour mini-fic
1. Sipnosis

¿Que harias si tu hermano mayor, a quien juraste amar hasta el fin de los tiempos, y tu hermano menor, a quien prometiste proteger hasta después de que tus huesos se desintegren, se encuentran en una gran rivalidad?

¿Que pasa si tu familia te prohibe hablar con tu modelo a seguir?

¿Que pasa si tu pequeño rayo de luz decide meterse en temas oscuros?

Adhara Black siempre amo a su familia por muy desastrosa que sea, y la seguira amando sin importar que la hayan traicionado, sin importar que la hayan abandonado, sin importar que hayan decidido que ella no merecia la pena.

**Toujours pour**

_mini-fic_


	2. Capítulo 1: La sombra de los Black

Adhara Black, 17 años, una chica obediente y amable que ama a su familia por sobre todas las cosas, una Slytherin de lo mas docil pero por sobre todo; la joven que vive a la sombra de sus dos hermanos; Sirius y Regulus Black.

En el pasado, cuando todavia era una pequeña niña de 11 años, diria que esto se atribuia a que ella era la hermana del medio, no tan pequeña para que la cuiden demasiado ni tan grande para que la tomen en cuenta como una adulta, pero eso era cuando todavia no entendia nada sobre los problemas que aquejaban a su familia, al entenderlo tambien encontro la razon de porque ella era tratada como alguien sin importancia.

Sirius black; 18 años; su hermano mayor y su modelo a seguir; un chico rebelde y gracioso quien causaba la mayor parte de los problemas, no era un misterio el porqué su familia le prestaba mas atencion a el que a ella; el era un causa problemas al que debian reformar, sus padres siempre decian que era un traidor de la sangre, que se juntaba con sangre sucias y otros de su misma calaña, ella no lo creia asi, conocia a los amigos de su hermano y todos eran buenas personas... Bueno, Remus y Peter lo eran, pero tenia sus dudas con James, le parecia una pesima influencia para su hermano. Como sea ella nunca pudo ser tan revoltosa como el porque amaba a su familia y no quería ser un problema, temia serlo, por eso habia dejado de hablar con las hijas de muggles y "traidoras de la sangre", por la aceptación de su familia, y por eso admiraba a Sirius, porque el no era un cobarde como ella y peleaba por sus ideales.

Luego esta Regulus Black; 16 años; su hermano menor y su pequeño rayo de luz, siempre lo trato con amor y paciencia, sabia que era un buen chico y que no queria hacerle daño a nadie, sabia que era culpa de su familia que el se comportará de esa manera tan altanera, sabia que no queria herir a nadie, o eso queria creer. Le costo un poco decifrar porque le prestaban mas atencion a el que a ella, después de todo no diferian mucho, hasta que un dia cuando habia decidido acompañar a su hermano a clases lo entendio todo; su hermano se dedicaba a hablar mal de los hijos de muggle y de la gente que los protegia, los insultaba y a veces dañaba, ella nunca lo haria; si, se separo de sus amigas por ser hijas de muggles o "traidoras de la sangre", pero cuando lo hizo les explico la razon y que ellas no habian hecho nada malo, les explico que a pesar de todo eran grandes personas y se merecian gente igual de extraordinaria que ellas y que ella siempre velaria por su seguridad; en otras palabras, nunca se atreveria a dañar a otra persona solo por su linaje, pero Regulus era capaz, y por eso su familia depositaba tanta fe en el.

A estas alturas ya te habras dado cuenta que Adhara era un tipo de intermedio entre Sirius y Regulus, apreciaba los ideales de su hermano mayor y no los cambiaria pero tambien se portaba obediente con su familia para no decepcionarla, termino siendo tan importante como un elfo domestico, sin nada que la hiciera especial, y eso estaba bien, porque amaba a su familia, y la amaria siempre por mucho que la ignoren.


End file.
